Left Behind
by yugihfan2002
Summary: What were Ash's pokemon thinking as he left them behind? My first dark fic, one shot. Sorry, accidentally deleted this.


Left behind: What did Ash's pokemon think as he left them behind? One shot, my first dark fic.

Pidgeot turned one last time as she watched Ash walk down the road without her. She still wasn't sure how it had happened, one minute she had been ready to defend the Pidgy's at any cost, the next Ash had suggested that she stay behind to help the Pidgy's and now she wasn't so sure she wanted to stay. She had talked secretly with a few of the Spearow's and they had said how much they hated their leader for bringing on a war they had never wanted, and how much they'd wanted to be left in peace. But Fearow was a bully, and any Spearow that tried to stand up to him was guaranteed a death sentence. So, she'd never be able to leave, she'd have to stay to keep the Pidgy's from killing the Spearow's. As she thought about her future, she couldn't help thinking once more on her trainer Ash. How he had readily given her up, how he hadn't even tried to fight for her, and she screamed in anger. Silently she vowed that if she ever saw him again, Ash would be in for a big surprise…

Charizard smiled as his trainer, the incompetent Ash Ketchum left the Charisific Valley, and as he watched, he couldn't help thinking how much better it was going to be without the little brat. Then, without warning, Charla attacked. Charizard roared angrily as he lashed out with his tail. Stepping nimbly out of the way, Charla seemed to smile evilly.

From that day on, he learned what really went on in the valley. The Charizards weren't being trained to be the best, they were being whipped into slavery, and bloody fights for this new human's amusement. Each time as he watched the Charizards fight each other he worried for his own safety and cursed Ash Ketchum for leaving him in this horrible place. He'd never forgive the human he once called friend he vowed as he took a defensive stance against the new Charizard that was four times his size…

Squirtle looked up once at his new trainer Ash, and back at Officer Jenny. How much good was he doing with this boy? Ash barely ever used him in battle, and when he did, would never be good with the strategy that it took to battle with a Squirtle of his talents. So, he decided to go with Officer Jenny. At first, everything was fine, Jenny and he had battled many fires with his squad and the people of the town seemed to forgive their earlier transgressions. And then it happened; a fire was started by two small boys who were playing with fireworks. The Squirtle squad had bravely fought the blaze, and he had gone into the building to retrieve the boys. The only way to get out was to blast a hole through the window. They were afraid to jump, so he had used a water gun attack to motivate them. They had landed safely, but as he was leaving, he heard another cry. It was coming from upstairs. He tried desperately to get to the source of the voice, but the flames rose up in front of him, destroying the stairs. There was no way to get to the person that was stuck. Making a quick decision, he ran out of the building to where the others were waiting. Jenny looked at him with disgust as the little girl screamed. The flames leapt high as Squirtle watched. He tried to keep at his job of being the fire chief, but at every fire, no matter how large or small, he always heard the screams of that little girl, and he couldn't help cursing Ash Ketchum for ever letting him go…

Primape struggled to get to her feet as blood ran freely from her lip. She was so exhausted, but she knew what would happen if she didn't win the bout, so reaching deep within herself, she pulled the resolve to get back up. Using fury swipes, she managed to win the fight, only to find herself at the receiving end of her new owner's fist. She had known what would happen if she used a normal move instead of a fighting move, but it was the only thing she could think of that was fast enough to hit the Hitmonchan. She curled up into a ball as her owner's fist came down on her six more times, enough to lay her flat. As she stared up at the ceiling, she remembered her first trainer Ash. She had only been a small Mankey when she had seen him. She had liked his hat, and so had stolen it, ending up captured by an ember attack from the trainer's Charmander. She hadn't liked him at first, he reminded her too much of the males from her family group, too proud and cocky, always thinking that they were better because they were males. She had shown him when she had won the Grand Prize for fighting that she was strong, but he had left her behind all the same. She had thought that because she had evolved for him, to win the fight, that he would keep her, she was wrong. The darkness started to close in on her, and all she could think of was how much she hated Ash Ketchum…

Bulbasaur couldn't understand it; he had always been Ash's strongest pokemon next to Pikachu, so why had his trainer left him behind? He understood why Ash had left him behind; after all, he was more useful to Professor Oak than that stupid Kingler. But after a time, he found himself wishing he could be back battling with Ash. He'd even give in to evolution this time, if only that boy would take him back in his arms again…

As she served the professor tea, Kingler couldn't help feeling a little scared. The first time the professor had injected her with the virus, she had felt good, knowing that it would help other pokemon and help the professor find a cure for the deadly pokerus. But when the professor had never given her the cure, it didn't take her long to figure out what the professor really wanted was a guinea pig that wouldn't complain, that couldn't tell anyone what was really happening. She sighed again as she thought back to the day that Ash had captured her on the beach and she wished she had never met the boy…

Bayleef cried for her trainer as she looked up at the sky. She had fallen in love with him from the moment she had met him, and it didn't hurt that the boy had saved her from a slow death in the snowstorm. But he had chosen Pikachu over her again, something that had hurt her so deeply that she would never be the same. From that night on, she would work on being the best she could be, just for him. The next time he came, she would be the one he picked to be alone with, and then she would show him just how much she cared…

Butterfree looked up at the moon and sighed. It had been weeks since his trainer Ash Ketchum had let him go free, but if he had known then what he knew now, he would never have wanted freedom. Being with his wife was more work than he ever thought it would be. As the strongest Butterfree, he was the one every one came to when they had a problem, he was the one who had to fight off every trainer, and other threat that came to the colony, meaning that he was always battling, and always tired. Then, when he came home, there were the kids who insisted on getting into all sorts of trouble. It was just one responsibility after another, and he couldn't help wishing he had never left his trainer…

The happy pokemon they called him, because he was always dancing, because he laughed as he was let out of his pokeball. But inside, he was depressed, the only reason he had ever felt happy, or strong was because Ash was happy to see him happy. Making Ash happy or proud was his goal in life after being captured and seeing the bond between Ash and his prize pokemon Pikachu. He had always believed that if he made his trainer happy, then the boy would treat him that way. But no matter how many times he saved the runt Pikachu, or how many battles he won, it was always Pikachu who was praised, and it made him mad. He'd show the boy one day why you should never make a Totodile mad…

Fire erupted from his back right at the small white tree on the edge of Professor Oak's lab. The tree represented the boy who he hated, the boy who had captured him, had taken him away from his home and family. Had trained him to be the best, had trained him to be strong, and then had left him behind. Flames erupted from his back again as he thought of the betrayal, and Cyndaquil vowed that one day he would show the world, he'd flame the object that held him here, and he'd go back to where he belonged, but not before he made sure the boy got what he deserved…

Noctowl could feel the hatred coursing through her, the hatred of the other pokemon as they thought on their trainer Ash, and she couldn't help feeling the same. The boy had been interesting, the first to challenge her mental abilities in a long time. She had known from the moment she had seen him that he wasn't fooled by her psychic trickery, that he was only faking. For what reason, she didn't know, but she had been intrigued, so she had allowed herself to be captured. She had been tricked, she realized when the boy Ash had used her again and again to beat people with psychic or ghost pokemon. As she thought on the boy, she thought about her past, and her freedom, knowing that the next time she met the boy; he would not trick her again…

Leader of the Tauros, that's who he was. Leader of a pack of Tauros that had been captured by the same trainer, where was the honor in that? The boy had used him once to win some title, and once more at the Orange League, but after that he hadn't seen the boy. Leader of a pack of trapped Tauros, who weren't important enough to even be recognized by the trainer that caught them, what could possibly be worse…

Muk looked up from his spot on the floor; the Professor was coming back again. If he could just keep the man under his body mass long enough, he could get rid of that Professor and get back home. But every time something happened, the boy would call, or the Professor would push him off. Next time he swore that he would get his revenge, he would get out of this place…


End file.
